Forgiving Flowers
by Ice Dragon
Summary: Somebody told me to write a sequal to "A simple love poem" so I decided to make a short story of it.....


Digimon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to those people who claim there are no couples in the series.

***********************************************************************************************

It seemed as if painters had painted the sky that Saturday; it was a blend of beautiful purple, red, and orange. No poet could describe the beauty of the sunset that afternoon. The hilltop blossomed with flowers and luscious grass. The dandelions, roses, and carnations blended into multicolored rainbows.The beautiful scenery was a powerful siren's call. It was enough to lure a certain girl to bask in its loveliness.

She loved flowers very much. As a little girl, she hated helping her mother with the family floral shop, constantly complaining and whining of the work required of her. After her visit to the Digital World, she had realized how much her mother really cared about her, so she took it upon herself to assist her mother. As she matured and spent more time in the floral shop, she found that flowers could remind her of the most beautiful things in the world. They were her salvation when there was no hope in the world.

There was one kind of flower, she especially admired, roses. The symbol of love. True love; what a dream. Something most people seek, yet sometimes take whole lifetimes to find. Maybe, it could become much more than a dream for her…Just maybe…but no…she couldn't forgive him.

She sighed as she looked out into the horizon, watching the lights of the city flicker on as the sky gradually darkened. She mustn't forgive him; she had promised herself. He was a jerk. A selfish and arrogant jerk… but it was silly, really. People shouldn't break up over insignificant things. It was no matter now though…Even if she forgave him, what guarantee would she have that he would take her back? He might hate her now and wish he had never known her. If only she could just feel his protective arms around her or his wonderful kisses…

Life and love was just so hard. In fairy tales, it was straightforward. Boy loves girl, girl loves boy, and they live happily ever after. Oh how she wished that were true for reality. Drawing in the aroma of the spring air, she laid back and relaxed. It was fully dark now; grasshoppers were chirping all around the premises. Clouds pervaded the night sky, letting in only a small amount of light from the glistening moon. The night air mixed with the intoxicating smell and produced a rather airy, misty fragrance. Plucking a flower from the ground, the teen rose and cautiously walked towards her bike. She took once last glance at her special spot and departed towards home.

"Mom, I'm home." She closed the door shut and wandered to the kitchen. "Mom, where are you?" She looked around and surveyed the scene. A small piece of paper caught her eye. She approached the refrigerator and read it.

# Dear Sora

_There are some things that have come up and I have to work late at the flower shop. There are some leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry before I get home. Taichi came over today. He sounded really upset. He left a note on the living room table before he left for soccer practice. I hope you two can resolve your differences._

_ _

_Love,_

# Mom

_ _

Barely skimming over the last sentence, she rushed to table and grabbed the crumbled piece of paper that lay there. 

_Dearest Sora,_

_There comes a time in everyone's life where they do something they regret. They wish they could turn back the wheels of time; to go back and fix what is wrong, whether to save a person's life, to retake a test, or to apologize to someone. This is my time._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_If tomorrow was yesterday,_

_I'd take back everything I said to you._

_If tomorrow was yesterday,_

_I'd kiss you on the lips and apologize to you._

_If tomorrow was yesterday,_

_I'd hold you in my arms and rock you asleep._

_ _

_Alas, tomorrow is not yesterday,_

_The past isn't the future. _

_So perhaps, I shall do this all to you tomorrow, if you let me._

_ _

_But if you reject me, I shall not survive._

_Without your kiss, my mouth can't function._

_If I can't hear your sweet voice, my ears will become deaf._

_If I can't see your beautiful figure, I will become blind._

_Deprive me of your soft touch, and my arms will become immobile._

_Without the smell of you, my nose will become plugged forever._

_ _

_And so, I beg of you to forgive me._

_I apologize for every time I insulted you,_

_For every time I made you unhappy,_

_For every time I made you uncomfortable,_

_And most of all, for every time I made you cry._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_Tai_

Within a blink of an eye, she was out the door and speeding down the street…

Whether it was her atheism or something else she arrived at the apartment building faster than anyone thought possible. She dashed up the stairs as swiftly as the wind. Her eyes scanned each nameplate on the doors as she sped through the outdoor hall. Finally, she came to an abrupt stop when she saw the word **_Kamiya_**. Vigorously poking the doorbell, she waited impatiently for someone to answer. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," spoke a male voice. The door opened, revealing a teenager with ruffled hair. He spoke in a solemn tone, "Hi, Sora. Want to come in?" The pair gazed into each other's eyes as the boy waited for a response. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened, and I understand if you never want to see me again, but could you at least talk to me?" And so he waited for a reply but none came. Instead, the girl lunged forward and kissed him softly on the lips…. 


End file.
